User talk:The true sora
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legendary Journeys! Thanks for your edit to the Valkyrie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tim Thomason (Talk) 16:08, October 10, 2009 Made a mistake? Hello. You have edited Monlik's page to remove my edit about him being able to sleep with his eye open while standing up. This has happened, since I'm watching the episodes right now, so you must have had another reason for the edit. I wish to learn, so could you please explain the reason for me? Thank you. -- SeePyou 15:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates : Sorry, moving to Forum:Character Templates Re: Page Names There should be a "Move" tab on the top of the page (under the banner, between "History" and "Watch." If you can't find it, you could type in "/Special:MovePage/" and it'll work.--Tim Thomason 20:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) XWP Season 1 Nav Hello. I'm new here, so I don't really know what I'm doing with respect to policy, but I just had a quick question. Yesterday I started editing some of the first few XWP episodes and added a nav for all the season's episode to the top of the page. Today I noticed that you moved it to the bottom, and I was just wondering why. Personally, I think that it's better on the top because a) having at the bottom makes the previous/next episode template at the bottom redundant, and b) it makes navigating through the season easier because you don't have to scroll to the bottom of the page. Also, I think it looks a bit better at the top. Is there a specific reason it should go at the bottom? Thanks. :) 06:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hi :) : There is no specific reason why I placed it at the bottom - It's soley due to me prefering it there, as it is a navigation and they do ussually occur at the bottom of the page. I've left a message on the "Sins of the Past" page, asking where all the other users think it should go. I think it's best to see what comes back from that. : Oh, and, Welcome to Legendary Journeys :). I see you're new here, so if you need anything, just ask :) : -Harrison Preston 16:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) *Awesome, thanks, I'll post there. :) 20:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) picture of greece here is the link to picture http://www.xena.nu/greecestates.html Administratorship I've updated your user rights to that of an admin. You can read the Wikia Administrators' How-To Guide for a better rundown than I could ever get. The main thing is simply deleting pages and blocking vandals. The other issues might show up from time-to-time. I greatly appreciate your work here, even if I haven't been around to see much of it these past few months.--Tim Thomason 03:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Tim, higly appreciated. :Harrison Preston 09:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Awesome job with the Sidebar! I really like the new additions. --Scottlukaswilliams 12:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Scott :) it was something that was bugging me for a long time. Stil isn't perfect and still needs tweaking, especially the "episodes" bit. Not sure what to do there - maybe put in some of the pivotal episodes of the series? not sure :/ :-Harrison Preston 18:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I like what you've started with the seasons and the crossover episodes. I don't think we'd want to complicate it much more than that. --Scottlukaswilliams 20:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) But when you click on the seasons, it takes you to the season page, not a list of episodes. What I plan to do is create templates (like the one already in place for XWP season 1 episodes on the Season One (XWP) page) for each of the seasons of XWP, HTLJ and YH episodes and link the sidebar to these templates or something - I'm not sure. -Harrison Preston 21:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Gods Nav Bar I like the new nav bar for the gods. I was wondering if maybe we should change it to "Gods in the Xenaverse" rather than "Gods in XWP" so that it includes HTLJ and YH? Is that do-able? --Scottlukaswilliams 22:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Scott. I was hoping you'd bring this up. I hadn't forgot about HTLJ or YH, I just want to test it out and see how it looked. I was hoping that maybe you could do a seperate one for HTLJ? I was hoping that we could have one for each of the shows, unlike the "appearances" template (which is another matter I will discuss in the forum). If you could do that, that would be great. I think it's much neater to have templates for the seperate shows, than to have a template that contains collective infomation over the entire Xenaverse. What do you think? - Harrison Preston 20:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You might be right, although most of the gods did have crossover appearances. We might be best to wait until we see how the new look affects us. I just worry that we might make our articles too long and cluttered-looking if we add more. We'll have to see... --Scottlukaswilliams 00:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from Roswell Wiki Hi true sora, enjoyed the Shiri Appleby article. Had no idea she was on 'Xena'! I'm an admin looking for contributors to help on the the Roswell Wiki. I'd also like to ask your advice about the technical side of things, if that's okay. Beautiful wiki, BTW!---CadmiumX99 06:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey :) thanks for taking the time to look at our Wiki... it is still very, very much a work in progress, but slowly and surely, we're getting there! I would be more than happy to help you with the technical qualities of Wikia - I know how hard it is and how difficult it can get. Anything you need a hand with, let me know :) - Harrison Preston 16:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure thing, let the brain-picking begin! :) Stop by Roswell Wiki if you have the time and please tell me what you think. What are some of your favorite wikis? Did you use any as models for H/J Wiki?_(Wait, isn't it Legendary Journeys Wiki?)----CadmiumX99 02:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the advice I dont know if it posted my last message but i was basically thanking your for your help with pics in the episode table, and that i don't want to over step my boundaries here so if theres anything off limits for me to edit let me know because i dont want to come in and mess up someone project that they've been working hard on. Jeremy Johnson 16:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, you can edit anything on the site (except a few pages that only me and the other admins can edit), and I'm pretty sure that you won't muck it up. If you do make a bit of a mess, then let me or Scott or Tim know and we can fix it easily without problems :) - Harrison Preston 16:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 episode table. Just wanted to let you know that i just finished the season 3 episode table, and I will start on season 4 as soon as i get off work in the morning. Talk to you later Jeremy Johnson 16:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Port from wikipedia? Hi, I've made extensive edits to xena pages on Wikipedia. I was wondering if many of the articles from there should be (or could be, legally) transported over here. Wikipedia often complains that subjects like this become too detailed, and it seems to me that moving much of it to wikia would be a great solution. Bardsandwariors 11:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Pointers Hi Harrison, thanks for your notes. I refered to Atrius as Xena's father, mainly in a social sense; I realise there is some doubt over the genetic parentage. But I will follow your guidelines wherever you can provide them. I was a little doubtful here and there of whether I was doing things the right way. In Intimate Stranger we see the Amphipolis villagers behind bars in a cave (iirc?) with straw on the floor, after Callisto and Xena were headed for Amphipolis. I can't recall if their location was made clear. But I am trying to write the article not only about the place, but about the people who live there; so wherever they appear is relevant, as I see it. There is also some text about Callisto raiding Amphipolis in the header paragraph, which seems to refer to that same event. I will try to find a way of listing the sets more cleanly; what I've done there is provisional, to get the information down. bardsandwarriors 18:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Grammar I will try to watch my grammer and other stuff. Thinks and other stuff on pages I'm not really sure how to do and if you could help me with it, it would be awesome. PS do you have a picture if the Sword of Hera? Thanks for the picture on the Sword of Hera. I looked every where and couldn't find one. Now I know how to link names and still need to learn hot to do the side bar thing. How do you delete a page. I was going to do one for PAlemon but saw there was one already Hello. Thanks for the shout-out. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 18:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC).